


Kingdoms Apart

by Lorelb



Category: Jackson Wang - Fandom, Princess Weiyoung
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelb/pseuds/Lorelb
Summary: An Empire and a Kingdom have been at it ever since the Chinese as has been accused of stealing something from the Africans, with the two new births of the new princess from the African Empire and the snow prince from the Chinese Kingdom, will they try to bring peace to each other or remain enemies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> African beats, people dancing what could bring more joy than the birth of the new princess?! Kacper is ecstatic to meet his new princess that will lead on the empire and hopefully take on the Chinese.

Location: African, Empire - Zuluwyan

The whole kingdom was getting ready for the event, the precious sun was bright as ever shining it’s golden rays down at the kingdom, people shined with happiness with their music playing, fryers sparking and gifts being exchanged all around, the princess’s birth is about to begin and what more to do but to celebrate the coming of the new Queen.

“Zoya, my Queen take deep breaths” I tried to soothe her with her agonizing cries, “Kappo my man, please hand me that glass of water”, I drank the whole cup as fast as possible, I kept worrying about my love and I couldn’t dare take one eye off of her, 

“Kacper, I said I am fine I don’t need your help, now get out” she could barely get the words out, but I respected her wishes and only wanted the best, “Okay” is all I said and kissed her on the forehead as I walked out closing the bead blinds behind me.

“How’s she doing master?” Kappo asked, Kappo is my assistant who has been descended from the best servant family, even though many see him as a servant I see him as a companion whom I share everything with, I grew up with him and would do anything for him, 

“She’s staying strong and not wanting help as I expected” I chuckled, I walked toward the balcony to see the happy events that was moving throughout the kingdom, “They sure do look happy, I’m just wondering i-” 

Kappo interrupted me, “Yes sir we made sure they didn’t get in, the gates are armed with our best soldiers and there’s almost 20 surrounding the tower right now, you don’t have anything to be worried about”

I smiled and touched his arm, “Thank you my man, I couldn’t sleep last night after knowing the atrocities they did”, I am referring to the Chinese people who stole and violently killed some of my people on the night of our celebration of the princess’s today, they have been out to get us every since my grandfather was bestowed as King, they believe we have something for them but I can assure that we do not, but every since then they have been out to get us

“I can assure you that we will go back harder and stronger” Kappo pushed out his warrior fist and as did I locking our arms together,

“She’s here master” the nurses exclaimed, my eyes were bursting with joy as I walked in and kneeled down beside my Queen,

“I did it Kacper, and man is she looking beautiful as ever” as she turned her towards me, I smiled with great joy,

“Welcome my princess Imani Zoya Balewa” as I softly kissed her soft forehead.


	2. Snow Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the snow prince is keeping everyone on edge, especially Tuoba Jun on the lookout from an attack on the Africans.. but instead, he receives news that could be an attack for his new baby prince.

Light flurries of snow started to fall while everyone was waiting for the birth of the new prince, the monks were sitting very well disciplined and humming the usual song when a new royal baby arrives, the place was secured with the army guarding almost every village front in case of an attack, and my lovely mother was standing next to me, 

“Tuoba Jun” my mother called me as she grasped my hands, “Stop worrying, Feng Xin’er is a strong lady she will do well,” Feng Xin’er is my wife, she and I have conquered and went through many obstacles together,

“Xièxiè Mama, I just don’t want the same happening to her as did her mother,” I nodded my head and lowered it down into my mother’s hand, Xin’er’s mother died while she was giving birth to her and I was worried that it could be the same for her, my mom looked at me with such disgrace she hated bringing up the past, I chuckled and smiled at her. 

Moments went by and the kids came by throwing cherry blossoms on the floor like a red carpet for the prince’s birth, I made sure that the army was in place and ready to strike if anything were to occur, and I was certainly ready for the arrival for the new prince that will take on the Africans, those greedy, selfish ove--

“Tuoba Jun!” one of the nurses yelled, “He is here!” I quickly ran inside while almost slipping on the snowy steps on the way, I kneeled down beside Xin’er

“Isn’t he precious” she smiled, looking at her smile just made me gush and blush, “Yes he is, he has got your eyes” I pinched his soft little nose as he squirmed, I carefully picked him up and carried him outside to give to the monks to foretell his future, I put him in the arms of my most trusted monk, Cheng De, 

“What’s his name?” me and my wife decided on this magnificent name, 

“Wang Jiaer”, Cheng De took a closer look at him for a few minutes,

“Have you gotten anything ye-” Suddenly the snow stopped and Cheng De put his arms behind his back while the other monks started to stand,

“Tuoba Jun a new father of Wang Jiaer the snow prince, it is not easy to say this but it seems as if he will have trouble when he gets older, it may be within the family or with foreign affairs”

Cheng De smiled and walked away while the monks did the same behind him, I looked down to Wang Jiaer as Xin’er walked over to me and rubbed my shoulder,

“As long as he is healthy and living, he will live the best life”, I smiled and so did little Wang Jiaer.


	3. Camp Jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years have passed and Imani is officially 10 years old, for a gift her parents send her to a training site in Brazil to teach her to fight but did they really think this through on who else was going to attend the training?

Location: Brazil, Training site

Imani - Age 10 

Imani POV  
Kids were happily running and jumping around in the muddy puddles, some were pushing into people and others were chatting with their friends, I, however, was clinging onto my dad as hard as I could

“Imani, the whole point of this training is to get you to not only socialize but to get you to learn how to fight” My father scolded me as he tried to pull me away, I looked back into the crowd of kids that were swinging on ropes and fighting each other with sticks

“Please dad, I can just learn at home can’t I? I don’t even know these people?” I gave him a pout to make him feel bad

“Imani my princess it’s better to go out and learn from others, you cannot keep clinging on to home you’re going to learn that once you get older” I had trouble hearing him because of the loudspeakers that the counselors were screaming into keeping the kids from getting dirty, 

“Dad, I just don’t understand why I have to stay here for 6 weeks when I can simply do it at home?” I turned around and grabbed Kappo’s hand, “Kappo can teach me, I saw him training the army before why can’t he teach m-” My dad quickly interrupted me and gave me a death stare, and Kappo quickly swatted my hand away from mines

“Sweety”, my mother kneeled down, “We just feel as if this would be a much better approach for you and much safer, for now of course”

I just stared at both my parents and Kappo, they were always keeping me in the dark they never inform me about the decisions they make and expect me to be happy, the counselor screaming in the bullhorn alerted every kid to meet in a circle, I quickly grabbed my beige bags and didn’t turn once to say goodbye

“Have fun my love” I heard my father say, and heard the car drive away, I was trying so hard to keep in my tears. 

The counselor was giving us details on what to expect during the training, mainly it would be learning self-defense and learning to fight with the things that are around us, I wasn’t really paying attention as I was staring off looking at the camp, there were mosquitos flying everywhere, small cabins and the bathrooms looked like it has collected dirt for years, as I was gazing off a kid tapped my shoulder

“Hey, it’s time to go to our cabins to unpack, where’s yours?” 

I turned around and looked at her up and down, I took my time to observe her, she had curly hair and was slightly taller than me with many freckles on her face, just as I was looking into her eyes she coughed waiting for the answer,

“Oh” I slowly said while looking down into my paper, “Um I’m going to cabin Jaune”

“I’m going there too! Let’s go together?” She smiled at me, I smiled back it seems as if this wouldn’t be too bad. 

As I was walking up the steps I could see the other girls in the cabin, 4 girls that already looked as if they were best friends, I slowly walked towards the end of the cabin looking carefully at every detail such as the windows, the doors just for the safety of course. I reached the end of the cabin and place my bags on the small bed, it had a hard mattress but with a little fix I could make it look like my royal bed back at home, I sat down and started to unpack when the 4 girls walked up to me and started chatting, they all seemed lovely especially Ada she was really funny and assured me that this would feel like home in a couple of weeks, I hope she was right. The counselor blew an alarm to order us to start our simple training

“Come on Imani quickly, she’s going to punish us if we are late!” Ada yelled, I quickly put my bags down and as I was running to the front of the door I pushed into the girls, they were all gasping and looking out to the road

“Do you guys see that?” Ada said

“Why is their camp right beside ours?” another said

“Quickly girls don’t pay them no mind, we have things to do!” the counselor yelled and that’s when everyone diverted their attention and started running to the pit, but I just stood there since it stuck into my mind

“Why is the Chinese here, and why is their camp right beside ours?”


End file.
